Puer Magi Milo Murphy
by Taismo-89
Summary: Milo Murphy and his friends' already unusual life takes an magical and twisted turn when a creature named Kyubey comes with a proposal to them. An AU born from the Dakota/Homura comparisons, but evolved to more than expected. Written with the help of hearts-rogue (tumblr).
1. Chapter 1: You Don't See that Everyday

(The wind blows. It is a greyish scenery. Among destroyed buildings, a boy stands besides a man laying on the floor. The man hesitates while breathing, and a strange white cat-like creature stares at the boy.)

MILO (voice-over): _Have you ever made a wish in your life? Ever wanted something so bad you'd give anything to get things that way? I haven't done that… but I already seen the consequences of it. I'm Milo Murphy. descendant of a bad luck legacy… which is nothing compared to what I've witnessed._

* * *

 **Episode 01**

 **You Don't See That Everyday**

(Opening with a blue sky, a flock of woodpeckers land on a tree and people in the streets walk normally. Suddenly, there's a rumble on the ground, and everyone runs out of the street. A car carrier runs in high speed down the street. A pack of coyotes run after it, covered in peanut butter.)

Music: Agmen Clientum

MILO (looking from one of the empty cars in the back): Well, I'm all tapped out of peanut butter sandwiches, and the peanut butter by itself doesn't work.

MELISSA: I'm more worried about the car carrier crashing into the two possible routes it could go: we could end up on the construction area, or crash into the antique avenue with objects in mind condition.

ZACK: I'm worried about every single thing we're facing, and we only got five minutes to make it to school! Please tell me any of you have a plan.

MILO: (He picks a compass out of his backpack.) Well, the wind's pointing north, and this specific street hasn't been pavemented yet, so a pothole should be available to change our course… now.

(Precisely a pothole is on the car carrier's way, and some workers are carrying bags of quick dry cement to fix it.)

WORKER #1: Oh, not yet. (he moves out of the way for the car carrier to get its wheel trapped into it and rotate into the antique avenue direction.) Okay, now we can pave.

(Milo holds to his seatbelt while Melissa and Zack hop up and down on the back seat with all the movement. The car carrier crashes into a store, but the airbags keep the kids safe.)

ZACK: I'm not questioning why they put airbags on the back seat, but why? (The store owner walks out and looks at the mess.)

MILO: Sorry about the store. (He picks some money and throws at a vase nearby. The store owner nods in understanding.)

(The car carrier's backdoor opens, and the car the kids are into starts rolling down. Milo gets back inside and put the seatbelt on.)

(As it rolls down into the street, it reaches Jefferson County Middle School. The kids come out of it, and Milo picks up an extra pair of slip-ins to wear.)

ZACK (taking his breath): So… did we…

MELISSA (look at her phone): Two minutes left, BOOM!

MILO: See, I told you we would get here in time. (Diogee comes up, with a bag on his mouth.) Oh, my lunch! I forgot it again. Thanks, Diogee. (He picks the lunch bag, pets the dog and gives him a treat.) Now go home. (The dog licks his face and walks home.) Oh, did you heard Sara's coming back from her travel?

MELISSA: Didn't we? It's all you've talked about before we lost the bus. I can't stop but wonder where she have been, and why for some reason, she didn't wrote till now. (They enter the building before the bell rings. The car is then inspected by a policeman.)

(In the classroom, everyone talks and Principal Milder walks in.)

PRINCIPAL MILDER: Good morning, class. Before anything, you're aware that Ms. Murawski has required one or two weeks of vacation, due to the Forest Protection event. Henceforth, I'd like you to welcome your substitute teachers.

ZACK: Teachers? Two teachers for one class? This oughta be interesting.

MELISSA: Do you have this possibility on your substitute types?

ZACK: Very funny… but I could check again. (Milo rolls his eyes with a smile.)

PRINCIPAL MILDER: (clears her throat, calling their attention) Please, come in. (She looks at the door.)

(The door opens. Two man walk in silently, both wearing greyish suits, though the tallest one wears greyish green and the shortest, greyish orange.)

Music: Puella in Somnio

?: Good morning, children. I am Balthazar Cavendish, and this is my associate, Vincent Dakota. (Dakota bows in respect) We will handle the classes until Mrs. Murawski returns from her vacation.

PRINCIPAL MILDER: Before you start, there is a certain boy in the class you might need to watch out for-

DAKOTA: Principal, let us do the judgement. (he glares at her, leaving her a bit nervous.)

PRINCIPAL MILDER: Uh, o-okay. I'll l-leave you with them now. Good luck.

(The class keeps silent as Dakota closes the door and helps Cavendish with the books. Milo notices how serious and a bit off they seem.)

ZACK: (gulps) Okay, officially dubbing them "Freezing Stared".

(Some time pass, and the bell for lunch rings. As everyone walks out of the classroom, some relieved and others already eating, Zack, Melissa and Milo are the last to walk out.)

MELISSA: Wow, these guys are good in teaching and keeping a class quiet without saying a word.

ZACK: Really, one time back there, I was sure Mr. Dakota was staring into my soul.

(Zack shivers.)

ZACK: Who even found these guys and ask them to be substitutes?

(They both notice Milo looking through the small window of the door, using his books as a support. Inside the class, Cavendish and Dakota talk.)

DAKOTA: I'm more than sure he's around this city, Cavendish. You know we can both feel when he's close.

CAVENDISH: Even so, we must keep a low profile. The classroom felt undeniably tense with our presence. Perhaps we should show them we're not as frightening as we seem.

DAKOTA: I was not trying to scare them.

CAVENDISH: I'm not saying that.

DAKOTA: (sighs) (Cavendish walks to him and touches his shoulders.)

CAVENDISH: We WILL succeed this time. Trust me. (Dakota turns to him and lets him kiss his forehead. Milo blinks in surprise and understanding, then falls back, possibly through his book support falling.)

* * *

(School day is over. Milo speaks about Cavendish and Dakota with his friends.)

CHAD: The rumors are confirmed. Amanda said Mr. Cavendish and Mr. Dakota are more than just working partners.

ZACK: So they're actually a couple… that would explain the working together, but not why they're so… (shivers)

MELISSA: Perhaps they act like that for fear of nonacceptance. People sometimes can't find these things normal…

MILO: Why not? This is the most wonderful feeling ever. I don't see anything wrong.

MELISSA: Milo Murphy, you're far too good for this world. (taps his shoulder)

CHAD: I only hope they keep their "spookiness" on bay for the next days. It's more than enough trying to see if Mr. Drako is a vampire or not. (He waves at the trio before getting on his way. Milo then sees a quick silhouette passing by.)

MILO: Hey, did you saw that?

ZACK: Saw what?

MILO: I saw something moving nearby. It was small and quick… and white.

MELISSA: Like a bunny?

MILO: No, it wasn't jumping. (The three of them see the silhouette, and on the other side of the streets, the hint of possibly a white tail.) There it is!

ZACK: Let's go then! (They're stopped by Elliot.)

ELLIOT: Stop… Milo.

MELISSA: (groans) Not. Now. We have something else to do than hearing your complaints, right?

MILO: He does have a point though. (He points at the ground. The sewer entrance is open.) Thanks, Elliot. Hi, Scott.

SCOTT: Hello! I was trying to find a place to put my sunroof.

ELLIOT: Find somewhere else, this is a passageway! And you, watch your step.

ZACK: Don't you mean, you're welcome? (He looks sternly at him, before leaving with the others. Scott closes the sewer up.)

ELLIOT: You say one time the world would be better without someone and you pay it forward the rest of your life…

(Milo chases the white creature further, glass breaking, random things falling and people looking at the mayhem. Melissa and Zack follow in his tracks, until they bump into Milo.)

MELISSA: Ugh, a little warning wouldn't hurt… (She rubs her face.)

MILO: Guys… I think this is not on any of the maps I have. (He looks up at the trembling scenario, as if a flashback was coming to view. The scenery around them starts changing.)

MELISSA: What the...

(Suddenly, the trembling stops and the scenario around them looks like a peaceful field of flowers and a rainbow in the sky. Somewhat strange looking birds are in the sky.)

ZACK: This was not on the map, was it?

MELISSA: It sure is not. Maybe we're on a set of some promo or something.

MILO: I don't know… It is pretty in here though.

(The three walk on, exploring the colorful surroundings, eventually coming across a strange creature, resembling a squirrel, but too blurred in texture and stop-motion like movements. It is huge, and its back turned to the trio.)

MELISSA: Okay, maybe this promo might have some financial investment that wasn't perfectly handled.

ZACK: I'm quite sure now none of this is a promo.

(Milo steps close to the squirrel creature and moves his hand in hesitation and curiosity. The creature turns around and screeches in a long, high-pitched frequency, launching them away.)

(The scenery trembles. From the ground, plants break out of the floor, and the squirrel creature moves away from it. A small being floats among the plants, glowing and moving from side to side. In runes, ALANNA. Its form and swaying movements resemble a mannequin.)

ZACK: What is that?

MELISSA: You know what? Don't know, don't care, let's just get out of here.

(Milo just watches in shock, too surprised to utter anything. Melissa and Zack hold his hands all pull him away from the incoming vine.)

MELISSA: Milo? Milo, are you there? (She shakes him out of his shock.)

ZACK: Dude, really, that's not the time to actually get shocked!

MILO: I… I'm sorry, I just don't know if anything on my backpack can take us out of here. This is not like anything I've seen.

MELISSA: Has this ever stopped you? I know it haven't. So yes, there's a creepy, glowing creature commanding an army of vines in a trembling whatever-the-heck-it-came-from-world, but we've seen wors-

ZACK: Hey! (Zack is dragged by his left feet by ALANNA. Melissa and Zack reach for him and try pulling him out, but another duo of vines wrap their feets, pulling them down.)

(While Melissa and Zack are dragged into the vines, and ALANNA disassemble her usual form, revealing an inner swirling void, Milo tries reaching for his backpack.)

MILO: Almost… there!

BG: Credens Justitiam

(Suddenly, a silhouette bursts in, with a golden explosion. The three look up and see it throwing something: horseshoes! As they hit the vines, they incinerate, freeing the Trust Triangle. As the silhouette lands gently on the floor, they are surprised at who is revealed.)

ALL THREE: Sara?

SARA: Sorry we had to see each other again in such a situation. (The creature mumbles something and attacks Sara with more vines.) Excuse me a moment. (She clicks her heels and ladybugs circle the trio, surrounding them with a protective dome.)

(Sara jumps up, avoiding the attempts of the creature to trap her too. She wraps her arms around her, and make a fig sign with her hands, jumping in the air. As she opens her arms. millions of glowing stars rain down on the incoming vines.)

(The screeching squirrel creature comes forward, ALANNA on top of it. As it screeches, Sara dives down into the creature and grabs another horseshoe, which grows in size. She throws it down, obliterating the witch and dissolving the barrier. The dome around the trio disappears and Sara floats down gently. among some drops of black liquid on the background, a small black object falls.)

MILO: ...wow. Now you don't see that everyday. (He's helped up by Melissa and hugs her.) Thanks for the help, Sara.

MELISSA: Seriously, that was amazing!

ZACK: Ok, I have so many questions. Like, what was this all about? Where did that thing and that place came from? And where you got these awesome superpowers?

?: Good to see you arrived fast enough, Sara Murphy.

MILO: That voice again…

MELISSA: Okay, this time, I heard something. (The white creature steps forward.)

?: Because now I have allowed you three to see me. You four, if counting the canine.

MILO: Canine? (They look behind and Diogee rushes towards Sara.)

SARA: Hey, boy! Long time no see, huh?

ZACK: Okay, one more question: who, or what are you?

KYUBEY: Greetings, Zack Underwood, Melissa Chase and Milo Murphy. My name is Kyubey. And I'd like you three to contract with me to become Puella Magi and Puer Magi.

 _End of Episode_


	2. Chapter 2: Could It Be That Good?

**Episode 02**

 **Could It Be That Good?**

Music: Desiderium

(Cut to Milo's house. Diogee keeps silent with a defying stare on Kyubey, while Milo and his friends have tea with Sara.)

ZACK: So, mind telling us what the heck was all of that about, and how did you got such awesome powers?

KYUBEY: I can see you're as amazed as you are shocked.

ZACK: And how can this cat talk?!

SARA: It's not actually talking, it's telepathy. And now that you three, or four if counting Diogee, can see Kyubey, this shouldn't be too complicated to answer.

MELISSA: Kyubey. That's a weird name for a pet when you think of it. But then again, your dog's named D-O-G…

KYUBEY: I am not a pet. I am someone with an already told proposal to you, Milo Murphy, Melissa Chase and Zack Underwood.

MILO: So it WAS you calling us! But why us?

KYUBEY: Because, like I said, I want you to make a contract with me and become Puella - and Puer Magi.

ZACK: Puella Magi? Puer Magi?

SARA: That's what I am now. A Puella Magi, a magical girl. A Puer Magi is a magical boy.

KYUBEY: In the past, only girls contracted with me, but magical boys, although in very rare occasions, started appearing as well.

MELISSA: Okay, but what's this contracting about?

(She looks at a pretty chartreuse green jewel placed in a golden structure.)

MELISSA: And what's that? It's beautiful.

SARA: It's a Soul Gem. It appears after a contract is made with Kyubey.

KYUBEY: And a contract is made through a wish. Think of anything you'd wish it could happen, and in exchange, you become a Puella or a Puer Magi.

MILO: This does sound interesting… but are you sure anything is allowed?

KYUBEY: I can grant any wish you'd like… even the most impossible of miracles if you wish, Milo Murphy.

MILO: Wow… so if we wished for eternal youth, world peace or maybe for a backup backup for my backup?

ZACK: I guess only the last one would be possible.

KYUBEY: There is no impossible wish I cannot grant. In exchange of those wishes, as Puer or Puella Magi you must defeat witches.

MELISSA: Witches? So that thing that trapped us who knows where is a witch?

SARA: I was surprised too. If Puella and Puer Magi spread hope and kindness, then despair and chaos are spread by witches.

MILO: How come people are not informed about it?

SARA: Because they're invisible, thanks to their labyrinths. They do harm without being seen.

(Brigette enters the room.)

BRIGETTE: Hi, kids. I brought some snacks if you like. Sara, have you finished unpacking?

SARA: Yes, mom. When will Dad be home?

BRIGETTE: He had a bit of extra work to do. The electrical system started glitching, and we know well water and electricity do not mix.

(Sara nods, and Brigette goes to the kitchen)

MELISSA: Huh. I would wonder why she didn't got surprised by Kyubey, but then again, she possibly have seen enough.

SARA: It's not just that. Kyubey only lets certain people see him. People he selects for contracting for instance.

(The kids nod in understanding.)

MELISSA: I think I'm gonna get some crackers. Too bad there isn't any cheese.

SARA: I can get that arranged.

(Sara stands up with Melissa and both go to the kitchen.)

MILO: Hm… could it be that good? Any wish you'd like and you'll fight against evil?

(Cut to nighttime. Diogee looks at Kyubey in defiance once more before going to sleep. Milo looks at his closet and thinks of something.)

* * *

(The next day comes. Melissa and Zack go to the bus stop. Milo reaches them, with a black eye, wearing an slightly aristocratic outfit, with boots and an ascot.)

ZACK: There he is.

MELISSA: Hey there, Mil- Hey! that's a cool outfit!

MILO: Right? I was wondering what kind of Puer Magi suit I would wear. While still not having a wish, it's always good to be prepared. As my dad said, "If you are prepared, you will be confident enough to take on hard missions and maybe a hard weight on your back if you are prepared enough."

KYUBEY: (pops out of the backpack) Your father has the strangest of philosophies. And you have the most unusual of optimisms, considering how disastrous was your walk outside your house.

MELISSA: You know what's even stranger? You being able to fit on this backpack, considering how much stuff Milo packs in.

KYUBEY: I can adjust pretty well in any space. (The bus arrives.)

(Cut to school. Mr. Cavendish and Mr. Dakota are teaching about chemistry, until Dakota stops writing in the chalkboard.)

MELISSA: I guess they seem a little less… tense-fying.

ZACK: That is not a real word. (quick pause) Mr. Cavendish the most though.

CAVENDISH: Are you okay?

DAKOTA: … yes. I am. (He sighs, and Mr. Cavendish worries a bit.)

CAVENDISH: Children, perhaps we should finish for today. Mr. Dakota doesn't seem okay, and it's hard for me to work without him by my side.

AMANDA: He does seem rather down. Maybe you should visit the hospital nearby.

CAVENDISH: Thank you. Mrs. Lopez. We will. Class dismissed. (He claps his hands twice, and everyone walks out of the class. Once everyone leaves, Cavendish looks at him.) Did he…

DAKOTA: … (The absent answer tells Cavendish everything. He sighs and touch Dakota's shoulder.)

CAVENDISH: Guess we can only watch now. And by slight chance, maybe intervene.

* * *

(The trio make their way to the park, meeting Sara and Kyubey appears out of nowhere, startling Zack.)

KYUBEY: I see you received Sara's text.

ZACK: And you almost gave me a heart attack.

MILO: So we only wait for the witch to appear or we actually go after it?

SARA: Both are possible. But first...

(Sara shows her Soul Gem)

MELISSA: Is it just me, or did it lose a bit of its shininess?

SARA: It's not just you. Everytime I transform and fight, I'm draining my magic.

(Milo gasps a bit)

MILO: How are you keeping this up? I'll not let my sister run out of magic! (he takes on a defiant stance)

(She grabs a Grief Seed out of her stash with a chuckle)

MILO: Ooh!

ZACK: What's that thing?

MELISSA: Looks kinda awesome. And Creepy. Creepawesome?

ZACK: That's not a word.

MELISSA: It is now.

SARA: This is called a Grief Seed. Witches leave it behind upon being defeated. I picked this one from the last witch I defeated.

MELISSA: And why exactly...

(Sara ask her to wait, and purifies her Soul Gem, the Grief Seed extracting the darkness from it in small blurry circles.)

ZACK: Did you see that? It's shiny again!

MILO: That thing… absorbs dark stuff?

SARA: Now my Gem's perfectly pure. And this also refills my magic.

(Sara tosses the Grief Seed behind her back. Kyubey rushes over and eats it)

MELISSA: You eat these things?

KYUBEY: Every Grief Seed has a limited number of uses. Too many uses can revive the witch. That's a way of keeping the system working.

ZACK: Ooh, reviving the witch would not be good. Wait, system?

MILO: You know what else isn't good? Considering our past experience, going after a witch unprotected. (He opens his backpack, and gives them armour and bats for defense.)

(Cut to the group entering the junkyard.)

SARA: Everyone stay close. My Soul Gem led us here and it's glowing pretty hard.

(The sweet sound of strings is heard.)

MILO: Anyone else heard this?

(The melodic sound proceeds. As they walk, the scenario starts changing. Melissa trips down and comes to face a snake-like slithering creature.)

MELISSA: Of course it had to be a snake. (As she looks at it, she suddenly feels like following it, in some sort of trance.)

MILO: Melissa? Melissa, are you okay?

(Two identical doll-like shapes surround Melissa, running around her as she follow a certain path, the rest following her. The music starts again and seems louder with every step taken.)

SARA: It's a trap. the witch's luring our friend to make us come to its encounter. It wants to see us.

Music: She is a witch

(An disembodied string unrolls itself to Melissa and she walks on it, still on her trance. It however, rolls back with the others' arrival, the owner of it being the witch. In Runes: ORPHEUS. A whole orchestra of snakes and doll-like familiars round the witch.)

ZACK: Whoa. For an evil witch, it can play nicely.

SARA: But now it's going down. Give back our friend! (She jumps forward and launches a horseshoe at it, hopping from string to string that come against her.)

MILO: Melissa! Melissa, wake up! (Milo tries going after her, but the snakes surround him and Zack.)

ZACK: AAAGH! This is worse than flying fish!

MILO: Don't look at them! Just don't look at them! (He covers his eyes.)

(Sara keeps attacking with her horseshoes, now using her ladybug attack to trap the familiars. One of the strings however rolls around her body, the strenuous music getting to her head.)

(Flashes of something terrible that happened comes to her, and she then snaps back, freeing herself from the string.)

Music: Pugna cum Maga

SARA: You don't scare me, you big ugly thing! Now hand over the girl! (She clicks her heels and the ladybugs help her fly around the witch. ORPHEUS mumbles unintelligibly and the doll-like familiars form a shield.)

(Milo peeks back to his backpack and reaches a megaphone for it.)

MILO: Melissa! Melissa, it's us! Wake up!

(Melissa rolls around in the string she's on like a ballerina. Her eyes remain hypnotized and she smiles gently.)

ZACK: We need to get closer. The music's so loud she won't hear us.

SARA: Closer, huh? Fetch! (she launches a horseshoe that grows in size and takes them up like a boomerang, before going back to breaking the shield.)

MILO: Melissa! Please wake up! MELISSA!

(Finally listening Milo's voice, Melissa stops dancing.)

MELISSA: Milo… Milo? Milo! (She snaps back and sees her friends coming down the horseshoe to hug her.)

(Sara smiles to them, then looks back at the witch. She then calls up her attack, and the raining shooting stars obliterate the strings, Milo and Zack helping Melissa to come down and off that mess.)

(As a rain of explosions is seen, the scenario starts coming undone. Sara lands down.)

SARA: Melissa, are you okay?

MELISSA: I… I guess so. All I remember was that snake staring firmly at me and then, I felt like I was floating…

ZACK: They all floated up there… (he winks at her, and she moves his head away, as he chuckles.)

MILO: We're just glad you're okay.

MELISSA: And I'm glad you guys came after me.

(As they walk off the place, they see Mr. Cavendish and Mr. Dakota waiting in front of the junkyard.)

MILO: Huh? Mr. Cavendish? And Mr. Dakota? Why are you here?

CAVENDISH: We were just walking away from the hospital. Mr. Dakota apparently hasn't slept well lately.

SARA: So you're the frightening substitutes, huh? What were you doing her-

Music: Conturbatio

DAKOTA: … (He stares at her and Sara widens her eyes. He speaks to her through telepathy. Kyubey blinks, but remains still.)

ZACK: Uh… is this some kind of staring contest?

SARA: ... well, nice to meet you two, I guess. Come on, guys, we need to go home to rest.

(She taps gently Milo's back and they're on their way. Cavendish and Dakota look at them leave, before looking at the Grief Seed left behind.)

(Cut to evening. Milo looks at his outfit as he changes clothes.)

MILO: My sister's now a super heroine, fighting evil witches and protecting the world. I'm however just glad she's doing okay. I mean, it can't be that easy to have powers. In fact, I wonder how many dangers she already ran into as a Puella Magi. Why would she decide to take such dangerous risks?

(Sara peeks Milo from the door, and holds her Soul Gem close, sighing. Kyubey stares from the hallway.)


	3. Chapter 3: No More Worrying, Ever

**Episode 3**

 **No more worrying, ever**

(Cut to Milo's house at night. Milo sleeps peacefully on his room, Diogee dreaming of chasing something. Sara, in her room, stares at her Soul Gem and remembers her meeting with Dakota.)

(flashback)

DAKOTA: (He speaks through telepathy, back on that, called by Zack, staring contest) You are making a serious mistake, Mrs. Murphy. You might not be aware of how dangerous in reality is the life of a Puella or a Puer Magi or what exactly you're fighting for.

SARA: (She widens her eyes.)

DAKOTA: In case you do, I recommend you to keep your brother and his friends out of this. But I'd be wrong to assume that… he got you just where he needed to.

(end of flashback. Sara looks at Kyubey sleeping peacefully.)

SARA: I know what I'm fighting for… why should I keep them away from it? (She holds to her Soul Gem.) And who's "he"? (Kyubey sleeps beside her Time Ape plush.)

Music: Something, everything is wrong

(The next day. Milo and his friends are on school. Dakota and Cavendish explaining something on the chalkboard. Milo's chair breaks along with his pencil.)

CAVENDISH: Again, Mr. Murphy?

MILO: Don't worry, they always send a replacement. (A knock on the door, and Mr. Dakota opens it to see the janitor bringing a new chair.)

MELISSA: Hm, that's something you could wish for.

MILO: A desk replacement?

MELISSA: No, that… you know, what could be avoided.

MILO: Oh, no, no, Melissa, I couldn't wish to get rid of Murphy's Law. It'd feel strange for me to do things like the others do. I'm happy the way I am.

MELISSA: Okay, it was just a suggestion.

(Dakota looks at them with his eyes while in front of the chalkboard. He then closes then, and keeps writing.)

(Cut to Sara coming back from school, Kyubey jumping around the sprinkler while Mr. Murphy check on the car.)

SARA: Hm… (She checks on her Soul Gem, and another flash comes to her mind, making her flinch a bit and get into the house quickly.)

(Cut to her room. Sara looks at the album of her family, and her pictures of family reunions, focusing on Milo most of the time. She then looks at a frame on her room and back at her Soul Gem, clenching to it in determination)

SARA: I know what I'm fighting for…

* * *

(Cut to a distant part of the city. Sara is seen leading Milo, Melissa and Zack.)

SARA: ...here we are. (She moves her hands around to show the area.)

ZACK: You mean the under construction part of the city our mayor's clearly not caring on continue the reconstruction?

SARA: No, silly, the entrance!

ZACK: ...the...entrance?

MILO: Wha-

(Sara reaches out to the background and soon after that, a glowing seal becomes visible.)

MELISSA: Ooh! You mean there's a whole barrier behind this place? I mean, no one ever comes here! Let alone a witch.

SARA: That's a bet I have to take everytime. And I always lose.

ZACK: Sara, can I ask you something? (after pausing a second) We already know why you do what to do now, but... what are you fighting witches for? Is there… anything you fight for as a Puella Magi?

(Sara uses her Gem to reveal again the Witch's seal. As she's about to enter the barrier, she and the kids suddenly see a silhouette jumping off the edge of the building)

Music: short action

ZACK: What is that?!

MILO: Look out!

MELISSA: Is that… Elliot Decker?

SARA: Got it!

(Sara transforms and fires off a luck spell, allowing Elliot to land safely in a floating bed of clovers, although he is unconscious.)

MILO: What was that for? Why was he jumping off the building?

(Sara points at a mark in his neck)

Music: pulling my own weight

ZACK: Huh?

(Milo gasps again)

SARA: It was because of this mark called a Witch Kiss.

MILO: It's exactly like the seal we just saw!

ZACK (mildly annoyed): Okay, Elliot was always a pain in the neck, but why a witch would kiss his neck for?

SARA: To lure him to a trap. Witches mark people which feelings are the blurriest at the moment, and lure them into the labyrinth and kill them.

MELISSA (with a puzzled look): The… blurriest at the moment. Hm. So I just have to make sure my feelings are never blurry? I don't wanna be as witch victim again.

SARA: Well… I don't actually know why specific people are targeted. But this is certainly not the first time I've done this.

MILO (wide-eyed): Yeah…

(Milo put a small pillow behind Elliot's head. They walk into the barrier and Sara looks at the changed scenario, different from how it looked outside. Like a cute background, full of seemingly-cardboard critters and signs with runes, without any light to guide their way through.)

Music: Gradus Prohibitus

MILO: Wow…

ZACK (after pausing a second): This… is a barrier? It looks like a messed up Wonderland.

SARA: All barriers are different, depending of the witch's nature. You should know this by now.

MELISSA: So all you've gotta do now is find it?

SARA: Ultimately, that is my goal. Each time I enter a barrier, I have to keep my guard up. We never know what's creeping behind our backs.

(A doglike familiar sneaks up on Milo, but Sara destroys it with a horseshoe before it gets to him.)

MILO: Eep!

SARA: See?

ZACK: Coyotes? Really?!

MELISSA: Did that thing look like a coyote to you?

ZACK: It looked enough like it to freak me out!

SARA: Now it's a matter of time before she or he knows we're here.

MILO: Yeah, I guess we all know that. (He grasps his Puer Magi costume's ascot and gulps)

ZACK: He? Are there male witches?

SARA: Yeah, witch is the creature nomination given, but they can be male or female, though it is hard to know at first glance. (She then looks back, and see Zack is not there anymore.) Zack?

MILO: Uh-oh.

SARA: Oh, no. (She closes her eyes and uses her mind.) Zack, where are you? (Milo and Melissa hold to her to listen.)

ZACK: I… I don't know. But there are fishes are staring at me and it's freaking me out!

MELISSA: Fishes? (Milo shushes her.)

ZACK: They're around something… Looks like… it is a Grief Seed. And looks like an egg about to hatch!

SARA: Don't worry, we'll get to you. (She opens her eyes and look at the kids.) This witch is sneaky.

MELISSA: So, to get things straight. You enter barriers on a daily basis, risk your life fighting witches and familiars to clear up your Soul Gem so you can't let your routine slip?

SARA: ...

MELISSA: Sounds pretty tough. Why did you choose this life, then?

SARA: …

MELISSA: I mean, as far as I know you, you hasn't been exactly someone open to misadventures, despite what Murphy's Law does.

MILO: Melissa, please. (He signalizes to her, seeing that Sara doesn't feel like talking.)

MELISSA: Sorry… it's okay if you don't wanna tell us.

SARA: Well…

(Cut to flashback. The sound of crashing is heard. Sara stands alone in front of a traffic jam with many accidents.)

Music: Confessio

SARA (voiceover): Some time ago...me and Neal were seperated. An unfortunate accident happened. Then, Kyubey came to me and I decided on my wish…

PAST!SARA: I only wish to find Neal. I love him so much, and I'll thank the lucky stars if I can see him again…!

SARA (voiceover): That was the only thing I wanted.

(Back in the here and now)

SARA: We reunited shortly after it, as Kyubey had promised. But my new life showed its threatening side as as faced my second witch. I got to it soon enough, but… I couldn't save him... (She hesitates on her step, and steps wrong with her heels. Milo helps her up.)

MILO: It wasn't your fault, sis. What happened was out of your control. There was not a thing you could do to change it. Neal would agree on that… and he'd still support you as he ever did for you to keep defeating those witches.

SARA (sobbing): M-Milo…

MILO: No more worrying, ever. We're in this together.

Music: encounter

(Sara wipes her eyes, and as familiars approach, she attacks them with renewed strength, keeping on guard and slaying their way into the final room's door. Milo and Melissa look at her with glowing, excited eyes.)

SARA: Here we go.

(They open the door with a loud bang, and Zack psst to them to get closer to his hideout.)

Music: odd world #3

(A fluffy yellow furball with bluish wings and a big blue eye with a black iris reveals itself as a buzzing silhouette. In runes, MARYAN)

MELISSA: Huh? That's the witch? Seems easy enough.

(She points at the tiny creature, throwing horseshoes everywhere. The furball dodges each one of them. Sara jumps up and clicks her heels, ordering a ladybug attack on MARYAN. They surround it as a forcefield, and the buzzing of the creature gets harder.)

(Just when the music is almost done, the witch's fallen body starts to shake and as the fur falls, the eyes grows bigger and bigger, and a mouth splits open with a furious roar)

SARA: *gasps silently* (She hesitates, not expecting that)

MILO: Sara!

(He almost rushes to help her, but Melissa pushes him back)

MELISSA: We can't stand to lose you too!

MILO: But-

ZACK: Sara! Snap out of it!

SARA: Uh-u-uh...

(As the toothed eyeball pounces against her, the children hold to each other in fear as dust spread everywhere. Then, Milo takes a peek and see two familiar silhouettes holding Sara's arms.)

Music: Venari Strigas

MILO: Mr. Cavendish? Mr. Dakota? (Zack and Melissa look as they look back at them.)

DAKOTA: Mrs. Murphy, are you okay? (He looks at the surprised Sara, who finally snaps out of that shock.)

SARA: Y-yes, I guess so.

ZACK: What? You-

MELISSA: So, you are-

DAKOTA: Cavendish.

CAVENDISH: (nods, and pulls out a maestro baton. Raising his arms, he creates a protective barrier around the children and Sara.) Don't worry, children.

DAKOTA: We'll handle this thing.

(Dakota raises his brooch, and summons a shield. Maryan attacks them, but they hold hands and disappear from view. Appearing behind her, Cavendish raises his baton, and with wide eyes, summons a sound wave that raises the deceased familiars Sara defeated, which attack Maryan.)

MELISSA: What?

(Maryan gets distracted trying to get rid of the reanimated familiars. She growls and grumbles during it, and Dakota takes the time to plant something on her back.)

(As he reappears in front of the children, Cavendish lowers the barrier for an instant so they can move in with the children, and a big explosion is seen. The summoned familiars dissipate along with the witch and its barrier. The children are stunned, and a Grief Seed falls.)

Music: Inevitablis

DAKOTA: We warned you before. (looks at Sara) There are enemies you don't know as much as you think.

SARA (staring): *silence*

ZACK: So you knew all this time what we were doing?

MELISSA: You totally saved our lives.

DAKOTA: (nods and adjust his fluffy hair)

CAVENDISH: We're only glad you're safe. Please reconsider taking the kids along with you, Mrs. Murphy. Witch hunting is not a game.

DAKOTA: And Kyubey… he may seem like an innocent do-gooder, but do not be fooled. There is more happening around here than you think. (They turn around, ignoring the Grief Seed, and walk to a certain direction.)

MILO: Hey! (They turn around for a moment.) Thank you! (Dakota nods, still not smiling, and Cavendish salutes them before they start walking again.)

(Sara hesitates, and the kids look at her as she transforms back.)

MILO: Sara.. are you okay?

SARA: I… I don't know. (She keeps looking down and the kids stare at each other.)

 _End of episode_


	4. Chapter 4: I Will Not Give Up on You

**_Apologies for not updating sooner. Inner questions, other fandom stuff and perosnal stuff involved, but now it's okay. ~Yara-chan_**

* * *

 _ **Episode 4**_

 _ **I will not give up on you**_

Music: Incertus

(Opening in the house of the Murphy's. Milo enters his sister's room.)

MILO: Sara?

SARA: *silence*

MILO: Sara? Wake up...

(He touches her cheek, which is warm, surprising him. She's breathing hard.)

SARA: ...M-Milo...

MILO: Are you okay? Your face's a bit hot.

SARA: (moans) I don't think so… My head hurts, my chest hurts… everything hurts...

MILO: Y-you want me to tell mom and Dad?

SARA: ...Shut...up…

MILO: Huh?! Sara, i'm trying to help!

SARA: Just… leave me here…

(She starts sobbing silently as she hides her face in the sheets. Milo steps back and leaves worried. He goes talk with his parents.)

MILO: It doesn't look like a common fever or a cold. But she does look really bad.

MARTIN: That's unusual. We've vaccinated you kids against known diseases.

BRIGETTE: She seemed so happy and well before. What happened?

(Martin grabs the phone. Cut to the doctor arriving, his face unseen. Through the shadows, Sara also acts off against the doctor, throwing pillows and plushies against him. Milo fears for his sister.)

MILO: Sara…

* * *

Music: Taenia Memoriae

(Scene change to after school. Milo speaks with Melissa and Zack in the classroom while Cavendish and Dakota clean the chalkboard.)

ZACK: So if happened all of a sudden?

MILO: ...yes. We searched for anything that could've made her sick: out-of-date food, possible insect nests… the doctor analyzed her tons of times, he practically slept home tonight.

(Cut to the doctor with the Murphys)

DOCTOR: Honestly, I've never seen anything like this before. Many observations, tests and exams… and still not getting anywhere.

MILO (to himself): Hm… (He looks down worried.)

BRIGETTE: Milo, you should go to school. We'll call you as soon as we get any news.

MILO: ... okay.

(cut back to class)

MELISSA: You do have reasons to worry if even the doctor doesn't know what's going on.

ZACK: I'm thinking here… she seemed really… shocked since that whole thing with the witch. Think that's the reason why she's so gloomy?

MILO: But it doesn't make sense. So she didn't win against a witch. She missed a Doctor Zone convention a year ago and still likes the show. She'd never quit something that important just for something like this. Would she?

DAKOTA: Kids, the class's over. (he looks down on them from the corner of his eye) What are you still doing here?

MILO: Sorry, Mr. Dakota. (he looks up) It's Sara. Since our last encounter… she's not okay. She doesn't eat, doesn't leave her bed for anything, the doctor we called never saw something like that… We d-don't know what to do. I don't know what to do… (on the verge of tears)

MELISSA: Milo… (She touches his shoulder. Zack does this as well.)

DAKOTA: You don't say… (He raises his eyebrows, reflecting and turns to the children.) I'm sorry to hear this. (He taps Milo's shoulder.)

CAVENDISH: As long as she has you, I'm sure she will get better. (He gives Milo a comforting smile) You have to be strong for her.

MILO: (nods slowly) I'll try.

(Melissa looks at the worried expression on Milo's face and thinks with herself. Cut to her getting home; she encounters her father, who is sitting at the table, a legion of papers scattered around him.)

Music: Salv8tion (Beforus)

MELISSA: I'm home. (she throws her jacket and backpack on a nearby chair)

FATHER: Melissa! You're back! How was your day? (turns around to face Melissa)

MELISSA: Well… It was okay. Milo's sister is sick with something, and nobody seems to know what's going on. But honestly, I'm worrying more about you.

(She crosses her arms in worry and glares at the huge amount of papers.)

MELISSA: What are those?

FATHER: Oh, they're all from the firemen department.

MELISSA: Your boss?

FATHER: Under more bills. (he points at one of the small paper stacks) These are my boss's warnings. And the ones at the right are from the manager, there's a pile for bills...

MELISSA: Oh, my… why all of this?

FATHER: Lately we haven't had any real emergencies to run after, and that's really strange, considering Danville's status. The firemen department only gets calls for cat rescuing, college lectures, community service… those are important, but I have to put food on the table.

MELISSA: Oh, no...

FATHER: It's possible they cut me out of my pay. It'll be hard to keep everything around here.

MELISSA: But your job's the only way we ever get good money ever since Mom was gone.

FATHER: I know... I'm sorry to say that, Melissa, but if things keep going this way... I'm afraid we'll have to move.

MELISSA: No. That can't be happening!

(She runs away to her room)

FATHER: Melissa- (He's cut short as the door closes. He sighs and sits down.)

(cut to a short montage, showing a few days passing. Sara gets worse and rather aggressive in her tone.)

SARA: What is wrong with you that don't leave me alone?! Just go away! (She then starts crying, and Martin steps back out of her room, hugging a worried sick Brigette. Milo looks down, Diogee leaning on him as the wall decoration fall down. Kyubey looks from the stairs.)

(Cut to next day. Milo and his classmates join get well cards for Sara, but the ones Milo carries catch on fire. Melissa steps away from the scene with a determined look. After school, Melissa visits the fire station, and tries reasoning with her father's boss without success.)

BOSS: Sorry, kid, there is nothing even I can do. Your father is the best in what he does, but what's the use of a fire station without fire to wipe out or people to rescue? One minute you're on the best time of your life… then bad things happens, and it affect us all.

(Melissa looks down, struggling not to cry. Then, she remembers of something, and rushes back home, leaving a picture of her and her father behind.)

BOSS: Kid, where are you-

(Scene change to Sara's room. Sara is sitting on her bed with Milo next to her. There are many get well cards spread all over the room.)

Music: Amicae Carae Maea

MILO: Mr. Cavendish and Mr. Dakota keep wishing you well. I think Dakota is a little more warmed up to the class. Still doesn't smile though.

SARA: …(She does not even look up at him.)

MILO: You want something? A glass of water, some food? You have to keep your energy to get better.

SARA (after pausing): I'm really stupid, aren't I?

MILO: ...Excuse me?

SARA: Humiliating myself in front of you… Trying to act like a powerful wise heroine, when I'm nothing more than a dumb crybaby...

MILO: That's not true. Y-you're sick, no one can call you a-

SARA: I should've known! That stupid witch almost killed me, and I freezed like an idiot in front of you!

(Milo gasps, realizing Zack was right. His quote about the event replay on his mind. Diogee looks at Sara's Soul Gem nearby, glowing a bit and seemingly getting darker.)

SARA: (clutches her chest) I'm so useless…. So stupid and worthless, I don't even remember why I even thought contracting was a good idea! Neal would be so ashamed, as you are of me! I'm such a wimpy coward!

MILO: No! (He throws himself at her, breathing hard. The darkening stops, and Diogee whimpers before backing down.) Everyone makes mistakes! You can't keep hurting yourself for this! I won't allow it! I'll not give up on you!

(He looks back at Sara's Soul Gem.)

* * *

(Cut to Melissa's room being visited by Kyubey.)

Music: Conturbatio

KYUBEY: Are you ready? What is the one wish you'd have that will make your Soul Gem shine?

MELISSA: (takes a deep breath) I wish my father could be happy again. His life's being so hard now, and he tries so much not to show me that… but I want him to be happy on his job and that his life could be okay once more!

(Kyubey's ears' lift themselves, and its shadow shows them reach Melissa's chest. She holds her chest, groaning and falls back on her bed, and a glowing emerald green light appears in front of her, making her open her eyes.)

KYUBEY: The contract has been made. See your destiny in front of you and accept it.

(Melissa's eyes glow and she grabs the glowing orb. Outside her room however, barely anything seems to change.)

 _End of episode_


	5. Chapter 5: There is Something Wrong

**Episode 5**

 _ **There is something wrong...**_

Music: Agmen Clientum

(Opening on Milo running through the city. He has a determined expression.)

MILO: I hate running by night at the city like that, but I have to help Sara. Maybe if I get that Grief Seed she forgot, she'll feel better and listen to me.

(As he passes by, the light poles either short circuit or fall, or their lamps explode, leaving the scenery darker and darker. Milo does not mind it, his eyes fixed on the road he is taking.)

MILO: I only hope it's still here though, it's been a long while… (his expression slightly changes to a worried one)

(He arrives at the previous witch' location.)

MILO: Okay, the place is still intact, nice. Now, where's that Grief S- huh?

(He hears footsteps and turns his head in that direction.)

Music: Terror Adhaerens

(The person is revealed to be Bradley, walking as if in some kind of trance.)

MILO: B-Bradley?

BRADLEY: … I'm coming…

MILO: Bradley? A-are you okay?

BRADLEY: I'm coming… (He stumbles out of his way, and Milo gasps seeing a Witch's Kiss on his neck.)

MILO (whispering): If Bradley is here...with a Witch Kiss…

(A flashback happens.)

 _PAST!SARA: Witches mark people which feelings are the blurriest at the moment, and lure them into the labyrinth and kill them._

(Back in the here and now, Milo goes after him silently, getting far from where he was. Buildings' emergency stairs fall, and cloth lines split, clothes falling everywhere. A black cat hisses and runs away.)

MILO: Okay, nothing unusual yet… but where exactly is Bradley going?

(All of a sudden, Bradley stops, and turns around to him, and falls back. Milo instinctively rushes to him, but then the scenery gets distorted and Milo sees himself and Bradley falling. Quickly opening a parachute on his backpack, he grabs Bradley and looks around.)

MILO: There is something wrong… that doesn't look like the witch labyrinth I've seen before at all… It's so dark in here!

(A flash calls his attention. Then, more come, and Milo have to close his eyes tight. Among the flashes a small keyhole is seen.)

BRADLEY: I'm here…

(The parachute then seems to get pushed into the keyhole's direction, and as Milo gets closer, it pounces on him, covering Bradley and him with hand-like tentacles.)

MILO: Aaah! What's that?!

(The flashes cease a bit and the lights come on as spotlights to reveal the witch. In runes, YATIN.)

MILO: Okay, that was definitely not in my plan...

(The center "eye", that slightly resembles a camera lense, stares at Milo and Bradley, and as the witch lifts up, the familiars make a cheering crowd sound and throw Milo and Bradley everywhere.)

BRADLEY: Yay… He's happy…

MILO: Stop! Please stop!

(Milo holds tight to his backpack and pulls back the parachute with certain difficulty. The familiars drag it to them, making that a real tug of war. Suddenly, a electric shock makes the familiars let go, and Milo and Bradley fall, being caught by someone.)

Music: Odd World #3

(Milo looks up as he's put on the ground. There, in front of him and the fainted Bradley, is Melissa.)

MILO: Melissa…

MELISSA: Are you okay, Milo? And Bradley?

MILO: W-we're fine, thank y- *gasp* Watch out! They're coming. (The familiars dive down as a furious wave. Melissa side smiles and "heh". A fire wall appears, separating Milo and Bradley from her, and a fiery fox appears nearby her.)

(The familiars scream in a distorted tone. Melissa jumps at them, calling a screen in front of her, and typing some orders. The familiars get paralyzed by screens, keychain and hourglass symbols, which Melissa use to jump higher and higher after the witch, and sends her fire creature to invest against it.)

(The witch's center "eye" cracks, until from the broken glass emerges dark water. Without fear, Melissa dives into it, Milo fears for her, until she bursts out of it, and her suit's ribbons reach the broken center "eye", electrifying it.)

(The barrier dissipates, leaving behind Milo, Melissa and an unconscious Bradley. She kneels as she transforms back, holding her leg. Milo patches up her wounds with the items in his backpack.)

MELISSA: ...Thank you, Milo, but I honestly don't need them for long. Kyubey said our magic could heal us. I've still got a lot to learn in fighting though. I think you were looking for this.

(She picks up the Grief Seed and gives it to Milo.)

MILO: Huh? Don't you need it?

MELISSA: This witch already gave me one. For now, there's someone else who needs it, right?

MILO: ...Yeah. How did you-

(They look behind to see Kyubey appearing out of nowhere.)

KYUBEY: You did quite well for your first witch hunting, Melissa.

MELISSA: Thanks. Go on, Milo. See ya on school. I gotta take this sleepyhead back to his home... (She leaves, holding Bradley in her arms.)

* * *

(Scene change, fast forward to Milo arriving at home. He runs to Sara's room.)

MILO: Sara!

(Upon his arrival, he is met with the sight of Dakota and Cavendish next to Sara's bed, Cavendish giving her some support. He then sees Sara's Soul Gem getting cleaned up by Dakota, and she gasps silently, as if waking up from sleeping. Dakota steps back a bit, and she looks around and to them.)

SARA: You two...

Music: Clementia

MILO: (lets go of the Grief Seed and starts tearing up) Sara! (He jumps at her, hugging her tightly.) You're okay! You're okay! I was so worried!

SARA: Milo… (She whimpers.) I'm sorry… I was so sad, so upset with myself… I didn't realized I was hurting everyone else… (They stare at each other and smile, then look at Dakota and Cavendish.)

DAKOTA: We're sorry as well.

MILO: Hm?

CAVENDISH: After hearing what happened… we realized there was something definetely wrong, and knew we had to help.

DAKOTA: By we, he means "me". I was too hurried to accuse...

CAVENDISH: Mr. Dakota… (He taps his shoulder. Milo and Sara look a bit confused.) Anyway, take care. We'll see you tomorrow, Milo.

(Milo looks at them with a puzzled glare, before seeing they're no longer there. They hear footsteps outside, and Martin and Brigette tear up happily by seeing them together.)

 _End of Episode_


	6. Chapter 6: I Can be Helpful, Always

**Episode 6**

 _ **I can be helpful, always**_

(The next day at school. Milo speaks with Melissa and Zack.)

Music: Scaena Felix

MELISSA: He and his team just put out two fires, and so many people were rescued that his boss was impressed.

MILO: Looks like your wish worked well.

MELISSA: Right?! And fighting witches is awesome, I feel like a super-heroine!

ZACK: Good to know you did well… but how's Sara doing?

MILO: She's getting a lot better, my parents are so relieved, and so am I.

MELISSA: I just feel so amazing! Like I can take everything thrown at me without dropping any sweat.

ZACK: So, guys, we should celebrate at the kart race. Even superheroes deserve some r- (He bumps into Bradley.)

BRADLEY: Watch where you're going, would you? It's bad enough for the night of sleep I had. (He grumbles as he walks away.)

MELISSA: So, I'm glad Bradley is okay. Unpleasant as always, but he's okay now.

ZACK: Yeah, it must be hard to be a witch victim and not remembering anything afterwards.

MILO: Okay, I'm going back home for Sara. She's still not completely recovered yet.

MELISSA: Yeah, and I'm gonna clean my room and then look for another witch to defeat.

ZACK: Uh, guys? (Melissa and Milo look back at him.) I was suggesting the kart race…

MILO: Sorry, Zack. We kinda have our things to do. Maybe next time… (As they leave, Zack ponders with himself.)

ZACK: Yeah, sure… next time.

* * *

(Cut to later on at the park. Melissa successfully looks at her newly-acquired Grief Seed. She appreciates the help Milo offers with the items in his backpack as she cleanses her Soul Gem.)

MELISSA: Phew, that thing appeared out of nowhere. I really need to be more careful.

MILO: I'm just glad to be useful. By the way, maybe in some days, Sara will come back to action. And Mr. Cavendish and Mr. Dakota sent her some Grief Seeds.

MELISSA: Huh? Won't they run out of it?

MILO: They have enough for now, they guaranteed. But… about your dad, are you sure you're not telling him-

MELISSA: No, I'm not telling him the truth yet. Who knows what could happen… besides, superheroes always keep their identities a secret.

Music: Inevitablis

(Zack is observing them, seeing how excited that seemed.)

ZACK: They went witch hunting… without me. I would like to go, even if it was dangerous...

(Cut to the next day at school, Milo brings Sara to school and everyone is happy to see her well, with Zack sadly being just a face in the crowd.)

SARA: It is good to be okay now. I'm sorry for worrying you all.

MILO: Don't worry, we're all glad you're doing okay.

(Zack walks away, and goes to the gym to reflect. It's empty, so he toys around with a football.)

ZACK: Everyone's busy with their own stuff... They don't even talk to me anymore… How can they just ignore me like that? What happened to the Trust Triangle we were? (He throws the ball at the ground and sighs.)

ZACK: Could they think I'm… of no use? Just a third wheel… After all, they were friends before I came around...

(Kyubey appears)

KYUBEY: You seem troubled.

ZACK: Ah! You always appear so suddenly.

KYUBEY: It's how I move around reality. I assume you want to make a wish, Zack?

ZACK: Eh? W-why?

KYUBEY: Milo and Melissa have been going out together a lot, and now that Sara's getting back into action, it would make sense them all fighting together against witches. But you have no powers, not even a backpack filled of possibly useful things, so it makes no sense you'd be joining them.

(Various flashbacks show moments his friends helped him. It then cuts to them passing the kart race invitation. Cut back to the here and now. Zack's eyes tear up a bit.)

KYUBEY: All you need is tell me if you'd like something more than anything in your life.

ZACK: I… I wish I could be more helpful. I want to help my friends, and protect them like they're always helping me.

(The scene changes once again, while he makes his wish. Cavendish looks up to the horizon, and Dakota knows what that means. We now see Melissa and Milo in the streets. They're making small talk.)

Music: Postmeridie

(Next day at school. It's saturday. Milo offers Sara some food on a spoon.)

SARA: Really, Milo, you don't need to do that anymore. I'm okay now.

MILO: If you say so. (Kyubey pass by Diogee and stop besides Milo. He then offers the spoon.) There you go. (Kyubey eats the food and chews.)

(Melissa looks at her Soul Gem. It's a bit shadowy. She's going to knock at Milos door, but then, Zack's hand holds her arm, startling her.)

ZACK: Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you.

MELISSA: And you said Kyubey was scary this way. What are you doing here, Zack?

ZACK: I was looking for you, but there's no one home.

MELISSA: Yeah… dad's out with his firefighter buddies, to celebrate. I thought I could use this free time to search for a witch, and I was thinking about inviting Milo ov-

ZACK: I'll go with you.

MELISSA: You?

ZACK: Why not? It's not like Milo's your only friend now, right?!

MELISSA: That's not what I said. Geez. (she sighs) Okay, let's go then. (They walk away from Milo's house, and Kyubey watches them from the window.)

(Cut to a street downtown. Zack is serious and Melissa is concerned.)

MELISSA: Are you… okay, Zack? You seem so tense.

ZACK: I'm okay. I just thought of something… something about the witches. How exactly they started to appear and stuff. (He thinks to himself.) Or how people like Bradley can keep being such jerks…

(Cut to a flashback, after Zack acquires his Soul Gem. He walks out of the gym to get home by himself, seeing everyone is already leaving,and Milo, Melissa and Sara talking. He smiles down at his Soul Gem.)

ZACK: Now I'm like them. We can be friends again... (Someone bumps into it.)

BRADLEY: Move out of my way. (Zack lets go of his Soul Gem with the following push.)

I just want to get home, without having to deal with you losers.

(Zack clenches his fists. Abrupt end of the flashback. Zack stops walking.)

Music: Signum Malum

MELISSA: It's about Bradley, right? How you broke his glasses?

ZACK (after a real long moment of silence): Uh-eh…

(Zack struggles to find the correct words. Melissa turns to him, upset..)

MELISSA: I saw among the whole crowd around Sara how you were discussing with him. And without his glasses, he couldn't even see his way to home, Mort had to help him.

ZACK: He's always been a jerk to you and to me, and I wouldn't stand for it anymore.

MELISSA: But violence isn't the answer. Fighting witches is a thing, but abrupt violence towards one of our classmates isn't the way to deal with these situations.

ZACK: So I should just ignore it? Pretend he doesn't exist, like- (He stops talking, fearing he'd let out his contracting.)... Nevermind. (He keeps walking forward, while Melissa takes a deep breath before following him.)

(Cut to Melissa's Soul Gem blinking and revealing a barrier symbol in front of the library. Cut to them entering and seeing the green mist around them. Humming comes from everywhere.)

ZACK: Quite hard seeing where to go already...

(Weird-looking flowers come from the ground, rolling like wheels. They come face to face with a hall seemingly full of mirrors. As Zack comes close to a cracked mirror, two viper-like creatures burst out of it, startling them. A cracked mirror creature comes forward, a glowing cat-like eye inside of it, the viper creature apparently its arms. In runes: CAIN.)

(Melissa transforms.)

MELISSA: Stand back. I got this.

(Melissa starts attacking the witch with blocking screens, which the vipers roll around it, breaking them. They charge after Zack, flowers rounding him.)

(Melissa sends her fire fox after them, and it bites the viper creature, making both retreat, and Zack stands up.)

MELISSA: Stay back!

Music: Agmen Clientum

ZACK: No, I'm not stepping back. Not anymore... I can be helpful, always!

MELISSA: Huh?

(Zack jumps up and transforms. He dives into a glowing golden vortex and an armour appear around him with a cape and axes on his back.)

MELISSA: What?

(Zack starts throwing axes at the witch, using his cape as a parachute to land safely on the ground.)

ZACK: Now I'll be your opponent.

MELISSA: W-when did you contract? Why haven't you-

ZACK: Doesn't matter!

(He keeps attacking the witch, obstructing Melissa, who still tries to attack with her screens and fire fox.)

MELISSA: Stop blocking me!

ZACK (with a hypnotic voice): _Silence!_

(Suddenly, Melissa feels an overwhelming urge to keep her mouth shut. She hesitates with that, but obeys.)

MELISSA: *silence*

(Zack then dives down at the witch, breaking its mirror surface with a direct attack and a roaring yell.)

(As the barrier dissipates, Zack looks confidently at Melissa, holding an axe on his back. Melissa looks at him, and then furrows her brow. She grabs the Grief Seed before Zack can, staring at him with a deadly glare.)

MELISSA (sarcastically): That was real fun. (They stare at each other, their shadows hauntingly projected on the ground.)

 _End of episode_


	7. Chapter 7: It Hurts, Doesn't It?

**Episode 7**

 _ **It hurts, doesn't it?**_

(Opening on the location Melissa and Zack fought the witch. They are arguing.)

Music: Pugna Infinita

ZACK: You can't always get what you want, Melissa.

MELISSA: That's no reason to interrupt me! You could've told you were a Puer Magi, you could've told me what your wish was, and we could've worked together. I don't like this, Zack Underwood!

ZACK: Oh, oh, the sound of an unaccepting person, I hear? Well, that was definitely not what I was going for. You should be grateful.

MELISSA: Grateful? I could've beaten that witch without you. I only accepted you to tag along because my backup, Milo, had tutoring that day!

ZACK: That's not what this is about. This is entirely fair. You had your day in the limelight.

(he crosses his arms, an angry expression on his face)

MELISSA: Oh? And hypnotizing me is fair?

ZACK (sighing): We were fighting, Melissa.

MELISSA: And?

ZACK: It's the first time I'm using my powers. By this time you should've known I'm impulsive.

MELISSA: Is that so?

ZACK: What do you mean?

MELISSA: You should know better than anyone. Maybe Bradley.

ZACK: Look, like I said, I was not doing fine back then!

MELISSA: But you could've walked away.

ZACK: You know Bradley Nicholson, Melissa.

MELISSA: What is that with you, that you always seem to come up with those nasty excuses? Is that a thing all boys have?!

Music: I remember

(Kyubey watch they fighting. Scene change to the next day. Milo notices during the day Melissa and Zack don't look and talk to each other anymore.)

(Scene change to Melissa finishing another witch hunt, the labyrinth dissolving and her catching a Grief Seed.)

MELISSA: ...That's that.

(She cleans up her Soul Gem and tosses the Grief Seed to Kyubey. He looks at her troubled face.)

KYUBEY: He's just acting for his own. Newbie Puer Magi have the impulse of proving themselves strong enough to deal with witches, even knowing they might not stand a chance.

MELISSA: I'm absolutely sure he is.

KYUBEY: There's competition between Puella and Puer Magi about Grief Seeds, for each battle is more essential to claim the seed and recover magic. It is only fair you and Zack might fight to your right for it.

(Melissa looks down, thinking about the last sentence. Scene cuts to Zack and Milo walking home.)

MILO: Hey, eh, Zack…

ZACK: Yeah?

MILO: I've been asking myself some questions…

ZACK: Oh?

MILO: What's going on between you and Melissa?

(Zack turns to him and glares firmly, clutching his sweater.)

ZACK: Don't ever bring that up again.

MILO: Z-Zack!

(Zack's glare softens and he puts him down. Milo looks down, shocked, Diogee passing by him whining.)

ZACK: This is something you shouldn't get involved into. It's between me and her.

MILO: W-well, it's just that-

ZACK: Just don't. And don't tell her I brought this up to you.

MILO: Zack… You are both my friends. H-how can I just stay put while you two-

ZACK: Don't you have better things to do than worrying about the others?!

(Milo stops, shocked, and Zack realized what he just said. He steps back from Milo and runs away. Scene changes to the park. Zack stops running and breaths in and out, thinking about what he just did.)

ZACK: What the heck happened? How could I have said such a thing?!

(He looks at his hand and Soul Gem, and sits down at the nearest bench. The whole scenery sync with his slow breathing.)

CAVENDISH: Mr. Underwood?

(Cavendish is sitting on the bench, with a small bag of bread crumbs.)

ZACK: Agh! Why is everyone always sneaking up on me?

Music: Facing the Truth #1

CAVENDISH: I am terribly sorry. (He picks some bread crumbs and feeds the pigeons.) I come to places like this park sometimes to reflect… and I assume you've come for the same reason.

ZACK: … what do you want?

CAVENDISH: I've noticed you and your red-haired friend haven't talked all day… any particular reason?

ZACK: No! I just showed her I can be useful and she acted like I was a problem.

CAVENDISH: It's okay to feel upset. You aren't told to cast feelings away. And there isn't a rule among Puer Magi and Puella Magi to keep their powers secret. (He feeds the pigeons again.) It appears to me you had a communication problem.

ZACK: (takes a deep breath) I don't like to lose my patience… with anyone. But I also feel I can't just go apologize… something changed.

CAVENDISH: Sometimes, our feelings can be unpredictable. They can mess with our minds, driving us to bad choices or help us find the right way, giving us a boost of confidence. However, in any of the cases, we can never let them take over our beings.

ZACK: Are you saying I shouldn't feel anything? Like your partner?

(Cavendish stops and smashes some crumbs on his fist.)

CAVENDISH: You are wrong. Don't think you can run away from your problem by throwing your anger out at someone else.

ZACK: Well, you know what I think? That I shouldn't regret making my wish, and I won't back down. I'm useful, and she WILL see that.

(Zack then sees Cavendish is gone, and the pigeons fly away.)

* * *

(Scene changes to a technological background, screens buzzing everywhere with static and broken glass all over the place, following by the sound of it. In runes, APOLLYON appears on a screen.)

Music: Witch World #2

(Zack calls for axes and they smash the moving screens around him. As he keeps throwing axes, Milo protects Diogee.)

MILO: Zack! Look out!

(APOLLYON's screen change its runes to spell "Resistance is futile" and the broken glass shards all start to attack Zack. Milo is horrified by the scene, and tries pulling something out of his backpack to help. Melissa then enters the barrier, blocking the shards about to hit Zack again.)

MELISSA: What do you think you're doing? You don't have to prove anything, we all know you can fight! (Zack then pushes her out of his way.)

ZACK: Get out of my way.

MELISSA: Hey!

MILO: Zack?

ZACK: Get… out… of my way! (He jumps and screams as he dives down to a furious attack towards the witch, breaking the screen into millions of shards, and keeping the brutal pace, panting and laughing at the same time.)

ZACK: It hurts, doesn't it? Being left behind and seeing nobody needs you anymore?! You had your chance to shine, now it's my turn to do something around here, and I don't need anyone to do it!

(He laughs maniacally and kills the witch.)

MILO: No… No.


	8. Chapter 8: I Don't Recognize you Anymore

**Episode 8**

 _ **I don't recognize you anymore…**_

(Opening on Milo's room late at night. He is talking with Sara there, Diogee staring firmly at Kyubey with an angry stare.)

MILO: I've never been so scared… Zack was so obsessed in defeating that witch. He didn't even stared back at me, just at Melissa. It was like I wasn't even there.

(cut to flashback. The barrier dissipates, Zack returns to his civil clothing and stares at Melissa.)

MILO: ...Zack?

ZACK: Not bad for someone reckless, right?

(Melissa looks away.)

MELISSA: You are trying too hard to prove something we both know it won't pay off.

ZACK: What?!

MELISSA: A witch is a witch, we have to defeat them, big deal. But I'd rather see how you go against someone who actually thought before asking to become a Puella Magi.

ZACK: Ha, I-I didn- I didn't think?! You wasted your wish on your father and now look at him, going to parties, cheering with his fellow firemen and not even thanking you!

MELISSA: Shut up! Don't you put my dad in this situation, you… you… (She hesitates and clench her fists.) Here, tomorrow night. We'll see who's right.

ZACK: Hmph.

(They both leave, ignoring Milo's shocked and afraid stare, a lightpole falls down. Cut back to the here and now)

SARA: If I'd knew what happened behind my back…

MILO: It's not your fault. The whole witch hunting thing became some sort of sick competition for them.

SARA: I understand you here… there were stories of Puella Magi fighting against each other for the right of having Grief Seeds… but I really never expected those two to-

(Milo clenches his fists)

MILO: They were friends… my friends. And now I don't even exist for them and they're becoming enemies! (Diogee whines close to him.)

SARA: ….

MILO: I don't know what to do… what if I can't do anything to help? I… I don't wanna lose any of them. (The bed's structure comes undone.)

SARA: (Holds Milo's hand) This will only happen if you give up. I almost gave up, but you didn't quit on protecting me, bringing me back on my feet.

MILO (looking at her, smiles softly) I didn't, right? And you look a lot better...

SARA: You're more than a common friend for them. You're the guidepost that binds the Trust Triangle together. You're as important to them as Time Ape is to Doctor Zone. So please, don't give up on any of them. If there's a way of fixing all up, I know you can find it.

(Milo looks up to her and hugs her. Scene change to Dakota visiting mr. Chase.)

Music: Puella in Somnio

DAKOTA: ...And that is pretty much it. (Melissa enters her home, banging the door open.)

MR. CHASE: M-Melissa!

MELISSA: Hey…

DAKOTA: Hello, Melissa. I see your witch hunting was successful.

MELISSA: H-Hey! M-my dad, he's-

MR. CHASE: It's okay, Melissa. Really. He told me everything. You…. wished for my life to change and I'm now as successful as I was before.

MELISSA: D-dad, but… Mr. Dakota, how could you?

DAKOTA: There isn't a rule that forbids Puer and Puella Magi of revealing their identities. And it's not like you could keep your new responsibilities away from your father. Witches might be invisible to many humans, but your powers are not.

MELISSA: Wh- What's your problem?! I don't need your help or anything. Everything's fine!

Music: Serena Ira

MR. CHASE: Melissa, please, I'm your father. You can tell me anything.

MELISSA: I don't need anyone's help now, dad! You have a perfect life, and that's way more important than your daughter, so it's okay!

MR. CHASE: H-hey, wait there, that's not the tone I want to hear from my daughter! Where did you get this idea? You think… that I wouldn't care for your well-being?

MELISSA: You don't need to worry anymore, okay?! Go have parties with your firemen friends, and I'll not disturb your happiness anymore! How about that?!

(Melissa runs away after transforming. Mr. Chase runs after her, trying to reach her leaping without success. Dakota flips his hair and looks down after reaching the sad mr. Chase.)

MELISSA: I won't need anyone ever again! I'm not gonna regret this because things happen! (She looks at her phone and throws it down, and it collapses with violence, screen shattering to pieces.)

(The next day. Milo observes Melissa's empty spot on their class. Cavendish and Dakota also notice this, even interrupting class. Zack however is looking down to his Soul Gem.)

ZACK: She can hunt as many witches she wants… I am not gonna be ignored again. After I win, I'll tell everyone about our role as Puer and Puella Magi, and everyone will need my help again.

(Dakota gasps silently, having heard his thoughts. He grasp his chest, and Cavendish aids him out of the class.)

AMANDA: I'm surprised he even gets out of bed. He seems always sick.

ZACK: Hm?

MILO: Mr. Dakota.

ZACK: Oh. Right. True. (Milo looks at him with uncertainness.)

(Cut to afternoon. Milo checks his watch as he pack up to go somewhere, wearing his Puer Magi suit. Diogee holds a food bag on his mouth.)

MILO: Thanks, boy.

SARA: Milo… whatever you're planning, please be careful.

(Milo nods. Cut to the sunset, and Milo walks downtown, trees falling and electrical wires breaking. Elliot stops him and as he looks down, he sees a Grief Seed.)

MILO: Is this…

(As he keeps moving forward, he picks up the Grief Seeds he find, and put them in his food bag. He then sees Kyubey in front of him.)

KYUBEY: The fight will start soon.

* * *

Music: Numquam Vincar

(As evening rises, Zack steps into the marked location and grasps his Soul Gem tightly. Milo observes from a distance.)

MELISSA: I see you're confident. Can't wait to see your face after it's over.

ZACK: I know you're scared. Because you're going to lose, and then everyone will know about us, and not need you anymore.

MELISSA: I should've guess you weren't going to be a good hero. You can't even keep a secret.

(Zack growl and transforms, charging against Melissa. She jumps away and uses her screens to trap him. He then grabs an axe from his back and breaks the screens.)

ZACK: You can't block me away like this! Not anymore!

(He grabs pepper spray and a match, sending a fiery shot against her, which she defends with her fire fox.)

MELISSA: Why don't you bring your big guns already instead of staying defensive, you coward?!

(She dives to him and as she tries punching him, she grabs his cape and his Soul Gem attached to it, stripping it out. Zack furiously stars at her and sends an army or axes against her.)

MILO: Melissa! Zack!

KYUBEY: It is no use to call them. They are overcomed by their emotions, and throwing all they have at each other. It's up now to the winner to claim its prize after they finish.

MILO: I can't… let them do this! Not anymore! (He sees one of Zack's axes on the floor, and as Melissa and Zack dive into each other, he lifts it up and throws it at their direction, making them stop the fight and look at him. Melissa's Soul Gem falls from her belt, and before they can reach their Gems, Milo grabs them both and keep it away from them.)

MILO: That's enough from both of you! Please, stop. Even without powers, you were my best friends, and each other's friends. I don't even recognize you anymore…

(Zack feels excruciating pain and falls to his knees. Melissa falls as well, holding her hand close to the chest.)

ZACK: Aargh! Let...go!

MELISSA: Please, I… beg you, Milo!

KYUBEY: Let them away, Milo. It is their fate to fight. But not until you let them go, for it is their destin-

(Before he can finish his sentence, Kyubey is kicked away into the loose electric wires, where he fries down, unseen to public, but enough seen for Milo to let Zack and Melissa's Gems go. As they slowly breath in and out, Cavendish retrieves the Gems carefully.)

MILO: K-Kyubey...

ZACK: What? W-why did you-

CAVENDISH: Don't worry. He doesn't give up that easily. Isn't that right… Incubator?

(A replacement Kyubey appears, shocking the Trust Triangle. Dakota looks down at his own Soul Gem, and closes his eyes in determination.)


	9. Chapter 9: We'll be each others strength

**Episode 9**

 **We'll be each other's strength**

Music - You are here

(Opening on a futuristic era. A shocked, long-haired Dakota stares at the destroyed civilization in front of him, tears falling from his eyes. Flashes of what just happened come to his mind: a shattering sound with a crazed laughter, tears on someone's face and screaming and panic from all over the city. Cavendish and Dakota are witnesses of the destruction a witch did. He destroyed everything around him.)

 _CAVENDISH: I have to go. He cannot get away with this._

 _DAKOTA: Don't do that! I don't want to be alone! Please, stay with me!_

 _CAVENDISH: You are my only friend now, Vinnie. I know you're no Puer Magi, but I must protect you. You're my strength now. (He hugs him, and then leaps towards the witch.)_

 _DAKOTA: No! Don't go! Balthazar!_

(Dakota falls to his knees as the memory ends, crying in grief.)

DAKOTA: I'm such an idiot… Such a cowardly, pathetic idiot! I shouldn't have stayed. He had so much more potential than I had… IT SHOULD'VE BEEN ME!

KYUBEY (suddenly appearing, startling him): So, you want to change this situation, Vinnie Dakota.

DAKOTA: K-Kyubey… I can't anymore. I haven't got anything left to fight for. If I could, I'd change this whole situation… I'd save him!

KYUBEY: Then you make a contract with me and become a Puer Magi. I can fulfill any wish you tell me, even the most impossible of miracles.

DAKOTA (hesitantly stands up, and take a deep breath): Then I… I want to see Cavendish again. I want to protect him, to be strong enough to do that!

(Kyubey fulfills Dakota's wish, forming his Soul Gem in the process. Dakota feels great pain in his chest, and a bright orange light emerges from there, floating up to him.)

KYUBEY: The contract has been made. Your wish has surpassed entropy. See your fate in front of you and accept it.

(Dakota grabs the light and travels back in time with its new artifact: a brooch with a watch inside. Cut to a scene with Dakota, Block, Brick and Savannah just after a barrier dissolves)

* * *

SAVANNAH: That wasn't too hard. (She swings around her spear)

DAKOTA: Easy for you to say. (he clenches his injured arm)

BLOCK: You still have to learn a lot, newbie. I still don't remember seeing you as a Puer Magi, but hey, even a weakling like you can help.

CAVENDISH: Believe it or not, it's the nicest you'll get from him. (He lift up his arm and heal his wound)

BRICK (angrily pointing at Savannah): Dang it, Savannah! I could've had this one! Why do you always have to take every witch for yourself?

SAVANNAH: Do you think I would allow such a beautiful chance to be ruined by someone like you? I am aiming to be the top Puella Magi on the organization, and can't let anyone in my way, even you. (She teases him, holding the Grief Seed)

BRICK: Oh, shut up. You're no better than me. I let you win previous time anyway.

SAVANNAH: Straight up lying, are we now?

DAKOTA: G-guys, please…

BRICK: Keep it for yourself, newbie! (Dakota hesitates.)

CAVENDISH: Hush! We have more important business to discuss. Right, boss? (Block, distracted by something, looks back to them, and his serious stare puts Savannah into her place)

BLOCK: Not now, but you have a point, Cavendish. If we can't work as a team properly, we don't stand a chance against future witches. Now, dismissed. We have to heal our magic and bodies. (He picks the Grief Seed and cleanses his Gem.)

(Dakota looks at Brick departing on his own, and grows worried, holding to his brooch. Cut to Brick, holding his Soul Gem close and a new barrier dissolving. He breathes hard, and his injuries heal)

* * *

Music - Cubiculum Album

BRICK: That's… not enough.

DAKOTA: Brick? What are you doing here?

BRICK: ….It's none of your business.

DAKOTA: Brick, please. I know you're upset with Savannah, but you can't keep using your magic so recklessly, you're gonna get hurt.

BRICK: I said… it's not of your business! (Dakota gasps, seeing Brick's Soul Gem getting dark. He looks into a Grief Seed on the floor and reach for it, but Brick smashes it, and breathes harder.)

DAKOTA: Brick! What are you-

BRICK: I'm not… strong enough! I must be the best! Savannah… she can't beat me! No one can beat me! (He tries punching Dakota, but feels himself freeze in place and his Soul Gem cracks, revealing a Grief Seed. Brick falls on the ground and a witch emerges. Dakota is left in shock, but clutching to his brooch. Cut to Cavendish sensing something bad happening.)

* * *

(Cut to the team watching Brick's witch form (In runes: SAHOVAN) a crown with cracked jewels attached to an iron maiden execution coffin, being watched by his former colleagues. Block watch everything in shock. Cavendish rise the earth and swords of all sizes fly against the resurrected familiars. Dakota appears with Savannah in front of Cavendish and as time freezes for the witch, she launches her spear at the witch and all three escape, while the witch falls apart in a burying earthquake. Brick's limp body remains as the barrier dissolves.)

SAVANNAH: That… that couldn't be Brick. H-he was… I was just-

DAKOTA: I'm sorry… It's true.

CAVENDISH: B-but why?

BLOCK: (Hesitates, then steps back. He breathes hard, then chuckles.) We will all become witches… we are all sentenced to those… (Laughs harder and crazier) We all must die now! It is our true fate!

CAVENDISH: Mr. Block?

(As Block laughs harder and tears up, he attacks Savannah and breaks her Soul Gem. Dakota holds Cavendish's arm and then teleport away from their broken boss. Block's crazed laughter is heard after the fade out.)

* * *

(Fade in to Puer Magi and Puella Magi falling down lifeless, their Soul Gems shattered thanks to an unseen enemy. Dakota and Cavendish are hiding, having used most of their magic, Balthazar clutching his chest.)

CAVENDISH: ...I can't let him keep doing this.

DAKOTA: Balthazar, no! There aren't more witches. All Puer and Puella Magi are gone...

(Cavendish raises his wand hesitant to try powering up, but then lets go of his weapon.)

DAKOTA: Cavendish?

(Dakota looks at Cavendish' dark Soul Gem)

DAKOTA: No, no! Cavendish!

(Cavendish witches out. His Soul Gem explodes, his body falls limp and the witch rises. In runes, LUDVIG. Rising columns reveal half-hasted black flags, a forest of cypress trees and metronome scythes. It turns to another witch, and Dakota stares at them facing each other and hissing loudly. In runes: AZRAIL. It opens its pointy bone wings, covered in red drops and hisses loudly. Dakota covers his ears and doesn't even try fighting as he sees LUDVIG conjuring a lethal flock of ravens against the other witch.)

DAKOTA: No… I have to...have to…

* * *

(Dakota travels back in time again. Cut to another scene. He is in Block's office this time and slams his hands on the table.)

Music - Not Yet

DAKOTA: I mean it! It's all a trick! Kyubey tricked us all! He wants us to become witches and that's what Brick will become if he and Savannah keep fighting.

BLOCK: And why exactly should I hear a newbie? You might have potential, but your paranoia will doom you.

DAKOTA: I swear it's true, I… (He looks down to his Soul Gem and see it's getting a bit dark. This makes him stop and sigh.)

BLOCK: Those two are professionals, unlike you. They'll pull it together. (He turns his chair around. Dakota leaves the room and meet Cavendish outside with a Grief Seed)

CAVENDISH: He didn't listen, right?

DAKOTA: No surprise for me. (He cleanses his Soul Gem.) Why are you still here, though? I was pretty sure you wouldn't believe me when I explained everything.

CAVENDISH: I'm still not sure if it's true what you've been saying, but then again none of us have really darkened our Gems to the maximum or even dared to.

DAKOTA: We're the only ones that know the truth now. We can do this together, as long as you are with me!

CAVENDISH: Why me?

(Dakota looks at his Soul Gem. Cut to a flashback, where Vinnie enters the Bureau and is practically invisible to others. Cavendish helps him get up and give him his glasses.)

DAKOTA: (smiles gently) You just have no idea how dear you are to me, Cavendish. How much it means to me having you by my side.

CAVENDISH (nodding): I will always stay by your side, no matter what happens, Dakota. (They look at each other for a short moment, before snapping back to reality and going to separate directions.)

(Block holds his Soul Gem after listening to their conversation. He growls in anger.)

* * *

Music: I was waiting for this moment 

(Cut to the future. Exploding buildings. People panicking. Soul Gems are shattered and people fall limp on the ground. Cavendish and Dakota run on the opposite direction the crowd tries escaping to. A gigantic shadow witch with pointy bone wings, covered in red drops floats across the destroyed city. In runes: AZRAIL. Cavendish and Dakota transform and call their weapons.)

CAVENDISH: It's ginormous… I can't imagine how much he actually kept in…

DAKOTA: I-I won't lie… I'm scared… (Cavendish hold his hand, and they exchange significant stares before Cavendish rise the earth again. Fade out.)

* * *

(Fade in to falling rain, the barrier dissolves and Dakota is lying back on a crumpled piece of a building, with Cavendish sitting next to him)

CAVENDISH: Well… we did it ...I only have one Grief Seed left though. Right here.

(Cavendish shows him the Grief Seed)

DAKOTA: Ah! (he flinches from the pain) Then… heal yourself. You'll be okay… and I'll be happy.

CAVENDISH: No. I will heal you… so you can go back and stop me from contracting. I will not allow you to suffer because of my stupidity. You… you are my only friend...

(Cavendish heals Dakota, who prepares to depart. But then…)

DAKOTA: Huh?

(He grabs Dakota's arm, and travels with him through time. Cut to a scene shortly after that, showing Cavendish healing himself using a spare Grief Seed.)

DAKOTA: What? But…

Music - This is my Despair

CAVENDISH: I lied. I had one left, Dakota. Tell me, would I do this without thinking things through? (teasingly, cracking a small smile) Come on, you know me!

DAKOTA: But-

CAVENDISH: I contracted to protect those in need. And if you protected me all this time, I feel like it is not fair for you to carry such a burden. We both know the truth about what'll happen if Puer Magi give up to despair. Like you said, the Incubator takes advantage of us. He almost tricked me… but you warned us… warned me just in time. I mattered enough for you to come back in time for so long.

DAKOTA: ...Cavendish! (He tears up and hugs him dearly.) I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kept this away from you… I just…

CAVENDISH: You've been trying to save me. Save all of us from him. Please, let me retribute this, Vinnie. We'll be each other's strength. We'll stop him, no matter what, where or when. (They touch their foreheads, and Vinnie agrees with a sigh and one final smile.)

(They are seen departing together. Kyubey's shadow looms in the distance, watching them.)


End file.
